Android
by Arumighty
Summary: Chanyeol harus mengenyahkan pikiran "hidup damai" dari kepalanya, ketika sebuah HumanAndroid datang kepadanya "Aku datang dari masa depan untuk melindungimu"/ Suck at the summary/warning inside/contain of Boy x Boy/ Exo Cast/ Tidak suka Jangan Baca. Enjoy


**Android**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just this mainstream plot.

Warning: **Boy X Boy.** Madness. pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata. Awas **typo(s)**, tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan. **Tidak suka dimohon jangan baca**. Atau anda akan menyesal.

_**Selamat membaca**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahu tidak? Ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari ban bocor ketika ada ulangan dadakan atau antrianmu diserobot orang.

Aku tekankan itu semua menyebalkan. Dan dalam kasusku ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu semua. Yaitu ketika cowok manis luar biasa jatuh dari atap kamarku.

"Aku Baekhyun. Aku datang dari masa depan untuk melindungimu."

Kira-kira seperti itu.

Kau tanya reaksiku? Aku terkejut tentu. Ini tidak sesederhana itu, _'ah aku terkejut'_ tentu bukan terkejut taraf seperti itu. Ini syok luar biasa kau tahu. Yang benar saja dijaman seperti ini ada yang menawarimu untuk melindungi? Ketika semua orang mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Ketika semua orang sekarang punya tingkat ketidak pedulian yang tinggi, ada yang seperti ini? Apa lagi _super duper mega ultra giga tera delicious_ manis seperti ini? Kau gila.

Apa lagi aku hanya murid SMA biasa. Tidak pintar, tidak terlalu populer, juga bukan anak pejabat. Ya anak pejabat di kelasku punya bodyguard. Lalu untuk apa aku dilindungi? Selama ini tak ada yang aneh terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku. Laki-laki tujuh belas tahun yang hidup sehat dan aman. Tidak ada yang aneh selama ini.

Ya begitulah perkiraanku diawal. Dan semua itu terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan laki-laki itu mulai tinggal di kamarku seperti itu semua adalah hal yang sangat alami.

Aku tidak percaya semudah itu, ya siapapun tidak akan mudah percaya hal seperti itu dengan instan. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa mengijinkan makhluk _aneh_ itu tinggal di kamarku yang benar saja.

Kau tanya mengapa ku sebut makhluk _aneh_? Ya karena jawabannya dia bukan manusia. Dia menyebut dirinya _DAMN, Digital Android Manufacture Navigate_. Sumpah aku bingung mengartikannya. Benarkan? Meski aku tidak bisa mengartikan itu aku yakin makhluk ini bukan manusia.

Dia robot, kemudian aku gila. aku tidak tahu detail dari yang kumaksud diatas. Tapi anggaplah setelah ini dia adalah saudara terminator.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya kalau kau tahu. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya indah cemerlang, rambutnya lembut dan sehat, wajah manis luar biasa, itu buatan manusia. Kuakui, hei orang-orang masa depan, kalian punya selera yang tinggi!

Temanku punya satu yang hampir sama seperti itu, hanya saja tidak seindah yang ada dihadapanku ini. Percayalah, milik temanku itu hanya setinggi 100 cm dengan kepala bulat, tubuh kotak kotak, bergerak tersendat sendat selain berjalan, karena android temanku berjalan dengan roda, juga hanya bisa mengatakan _'semoga harimu menyenangkan master'_ dengan suara sample khas mesin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang masa depan, Baekhyun bilang tujuh tahun dari sekarang akan terjadi perang dunia. Perang yang melibatkan negara-negara super power dibidang apapun, dan teknologi menjadi senjata utama sekarang. Ya maksudku saat masa depan itu.

_Well_ aku tidak heran dengan perang dunia atau semacamnya, ya seperti yang ku katakan tadi, egoisme manusia yang tinggi, ketidak pedulian, juga hasrat menguasai yang tinggi belakangan ini. Tidak heran bukan jika memang terjadi .

Dan hal yang sulit dipercaya selanjutnya adalah, perang itu terjadi karena aku. _Well yeah_ sebenarnya aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk memulai perang. Mengetahui aku sudah cukup damai dan hidup damaiku ini tak ingin kuusik, tapi siapa yang tahu masa depan?

Lucu sekali. dan kenyataan diamana nyawaku benar-benar terancam, dengan serangan udara, dilempar granat, diserempet peluru. Tidak bisa membuatku tertawa.

Namaku Chanyeol. Saat ini margaku Park. Aku tinggal bersama ibu angkatku dan juga adik angkatku yang tidak kalah manis dengan si _DAMN_ tadi. Sudah pernah ku bilangkan aku hanya anak biasa yang hidup aman, sehat dan damai.

Sayangnya semua asumsi itu berubah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak Baekhyun datang dengan pengakuan mengejutkannya. Sehari-hari selalu pulang dengan baret baret luka, memar, dan seragam yang berenatakan, ditambah ibu angkatku yang mengomel sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Ya mesin mesin bergerak yang punya senjata merepotkan itu terus saja menyerangku, melempariku dengan peluru panas, dan granat. Membuatku menjadi terbiasa jika tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang menodongkan pistol kemukaku.

"Ini."

Ujarnya saat menyerahkan sebuah ponsel kearahku saat pertama kali dia jatuh dari atap kamarku. Sebuah ponsel empat koma tiga inchi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponsel itu untuk mendownload beberapa senjata dan _upgrade_ kemampuanku. Disana tersedia aplikasi aplikasi yang berguna untuk kugunakan melindungimu."

Oh lihatlah dia semakin mirip dengan _smartphone_, jadi aku bisa mendownload kemampuan mengerjakan ratusan soal logaritma lewat ponsel ini? jangan bilang lewat _play store_.

"Kau tenang saja aku tidak butuh makan. Aku hanya perlu di _charge_ lima hari sekali."

Dia terlihat tidak lebih dari sebuah lampu senter milik ibu angkatku.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang dimana aku? Ah aku ingat baru saja berlari dari gerbang sekolah, aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun, tapi sebuah _humandroid_ dengn kepala botak dan lengan kekar, terus saja membidikku dengan railgun dari lengannya. Ah sial sial sial. Dia bilang dia akan melindungiku, lalu diaman dia? Ah kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi merepotkanku ini.

Siapapun tolong aku, dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah ledakan besar yang terdengan dari railgun _humandroid_ setelah gagal membidikku beberapa meter di sampingku, membuatku melayang sangkikng dahsyatnya, kakiku tak lagi menginjak bumi. Ah aku tamat.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku yang mulai memasrahkan diri mendengar pekikan dari suara merdu. Ah siapa? Malaikatkah? Seseorang dari udara membopongku layaknya pengantin perempuan, silau matahari membuatku tak bisa melihat wajah penyelamatku. Ah benarkah aku sudah bertemu malaikat dan aku berada di surga?

Lama kelamaan mataku mulai terbiasa, dan yeah bukan malaikat yang menyelamatkanku, tentu saja siapa lagi? Baekhyun dengan alat pelontar di kedua pinggangnya dengan panjang tali kabel kira kira 30 meter terus saja menghindari serangan _humandroid_ yang bertubi-tubi, meloncat loncat dengan tumpuan pada tembok tembok tinggi disekitar kami. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti pada gedung proyek pembangunan mall yang diberhentikan.

"Baekhyun status."

Ujarku seraya melompat turun dari gendongannya. Jangan sampai dia menurunkanku pelan-pelan, harga diriku, demi Tuhan. Dia melihatku _blank_..

"_Jomblo_."

Terburuk, mengapa dia bodoh sekali.

"Bukan Baek, status keselamatanku, ya ampun."

"Oh."

Hanya oh? Yang benar saja. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"5 persen."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, ledakan terdengar lima meter dari arahku. Sial. _Humandroid_ gila itu muncul. Segera, aku reflek menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya lari bersama menghindari tembakan railgun sialan si botak gila. Aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang diam, dan yang kudapatkan adalah tatapan penuh puja kearahku dan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Chan bukankah kita sangat romantis?"

Demi bulu hidung tetanggaku, apa yang sedang dipirkan robot bodoh ini? Nyawa ini terancam dan dia malah memikirkan hal romantis?

" Baekhyun! Bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang penting, seperti bagaimana kita bisa menghentikan makhluk gila dibelakang itu? Ya ampuun apa sih yang kau pikirkan?! Hu?!"

Aku masih berlari ditemani Baekhyun dan senyum anehnya.

"Kau tinggal memberiku perintah."

Ah aku hampir lupa dengan alat semacam ponsel yang diberikan Baekhyun. Aku mendecih sebentar kemudian merogoh benda persegi panjang itu.

Aku sudah mendownload beberapa paket-paket plugin Baekhyun dirumah. Ketika orang modern bilang bahwa tidak bisa hidup tanpa internet, itulah yang benar-benar aku rasakan sekarang. Hidupku benar-benar tergantung pada modem CDMA yang kubeli seharga tiga ratus ribu.

"Baekhyuuun lakukan sesuatuu untuk menghentikan benda ituu.."

Ucapku putus asa. Tangan kiriku masih sibuk menscroll ponsel. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, mengapa diantara paket-paket menyebalkan itu tidak ada satupun yang berguna untuk situasi saat ini? Cih! Aku bukan orang yang bagus dalam berlari, aku mudah lelah jika berlari, dan sekarang aku mencapai limitku.

Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. _Humandroid_ gila itu masih terus terusan menembakiku. Baekhyun berbalik. Aku membeku.

"Diterima."

Aku melongo, apa? Apa yang diterima? Aku tadi memberi perintah apa? Baekhyun berlari kearah si botak. Oh ya ampuun Baek kembali! jangan bunuh diri dulu!mataku tak lagi fokus. Tanganku dalam mode _autopilot_ yang terus terusan menscroll layar sentuh ponsel.

Tidak pertarungan jarak pendek tidak bagus untuk Baekhyun, bukannya apa. Tapi untuk kondisi saat ini. Ini buruk. Tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil dari lawannya. Dan yeah untuk siapapun orang dimasa depan yang berniat melindungiku, mengapa tidak memberikanku model terminator yang berlengan kekar juga sih?

Jemariku reflek menjalankan salah satu paket plugin Baekhyun. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan paket apa yang sekarang ini terinstal. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam, sementara _humandroid_ musuh kami masih berjalan mantap kearah Baekhyun dengan tembakan railgun di lengannya meski tak sesering tadi dia menembakkan peluru-peluru itu. Aku panik. Oh ibuuuu. Apa yang aku lakukan barusan?! Bodohnya aku!

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik beton besar. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar aku bisa diterima disurga selanjutnya. _Well_ aku bukan seorang petarung yang hebat, cuman ya bisa bertarung melawan satu preman dan babak belur jika dikeroyok. Ya hanya itu level bertarungku jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mengetahui senjata utamaku tiba-tiba _ngehang_ seperti itu, membuatku kalut.

Ponsel ditangaku bergetar menandakan instalanku berhasil, kuintip Baekhyun yang tadinya diam, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kearah lawan kami dan berlari cepat kearahnya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa itu dia menghindari setiap tembakan yang dilakukan musuh. Dan tepat ketika dia berada di depan lawan, dia melakukan pukulan-pukulan keras kearah si botak. Beberapa kali _humandroid_ itu terlempar kebelakang akibat serangan bertubi-tubi milik Baekhyun. Ah aku seharusnya tidak meremehkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Robot yang dilawan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari serangannya, berjalan mundur. Dan Baekhyun terus agresif menyerang robot itu. Aku yang penasaran dengan paket plugin yang telah kuinstal, menatap kearah layar ponsel itu. _Combo64XT _? aku tidak yakin pernah mendownload itu sebelumnya. tapi sudahlah setidaknya sekarang keberuntungan berada di pihak kami.

Dan dalam dua puluh lima detik musuh kami tak lagi bergerak. Kulihat tubuh Baekhyun mengeluarkan uap panas transparan, kemudian dia jatuh ambruk.

Aku berlari mendekatinya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Cha—Chanyeolh pana—ash."

Aku menunduk kemudian menggendongnya dipunggungku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada erotis begitu! Tapi Baek, kerja bagus."

"Oh tentu sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayang."

Dan untuk siapapun orang dari masa depan yang memprogram benda bernama Baekhyun ini. Apa sebenarnya isi kepalamu? Kenapa dia bisa bodoh dan mesum seperti ini?!

Dan selanjutnya yang kuharapkan adalah tidak ada yang melihat aku saat ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi entah ujian apa lagi yang akan aku dapatkan.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian aku sampai dirumah. Dan tanpa sadar langsung membawa Baekhyun lewat pintu depan, dan harapanku beberapa menit yang lalu pupus.

Seorang bocah berumur empat belas tahun berdiri di balik pintu, menatapku tajam.

Setajam silet

"Sebagai adikmu, aku butuh penjelasan! Siapa dia?"

Keberadaan Baekhyun memang ku sembunyikan selama dua minggu ini dari siapapun, termasuk ibu dan adikku yang manis ini. Memangnya siapa juga yang akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa yang ada di punggungku ini adalah robot dari masa depan yang bertugas untuk melindungiku. Hanya orang tidak waras jika dia menelan bulat-bulat penjelasanku itu.

"Cepat!"

Ah kenapa juga aku harus berada di situasi ini. Jadi aku harus membual dan merekayasa situasi yang menguntungkan untukku saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, tenang saja orang yang paling aku sukai adalah kau, dia hanya orang pingsan yang aku temui dipinggir jalan."

Adikku masih terlihat ragu, matanya menyipit melihat kerahku dan mata sayu Baekhyun di punggungku.

"Chanyeolh…. Aku tidak tahan lagi.."

"Diam kau! Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan nada erotis seperti itu, kau tidak lihat? Ada anak dibawah umur disini?"

Adikku diam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Pipinya memerah tiba-tiba. Oh tidak dia salah paham.

"E-Ekhem! Ja ka-kalau begitu segera urus saja dia."

Ujarnya kemudian dia berlari masuk, dan membanting pintu kamarnya. oh tidak dia salah paham.

"Kyungsoo aku akan jelaskan lain kalii..!"

"Chanyeolh.. kumohonh.."

"Berapa kali aku bilang jangan gunakan nada erotis!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyingkap lengan kanan hoodienya, kemudian mengambil kabel USB dan menyambungkannya dengan stop kontak. Dia mulai mencharge diri.

Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku. Penat. Penat sekali. Dua minggu ini hidup menjadi buronan tentara masa depan, itu membuatku lelah lahir dan batin.

"Nah Baekhyun, kapan semua ini berakhir?"

Ujarku seraya menutup kedua mataku dengan lenganku.

"Kau ingin ini semua berakhir?"

_The hell!_

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga yang tahan setiap harinya di bom begitu."

Dia benar benar bodoh.

"Itu artinya kau tidak bisa bersama-sama denganku lagi loh."

Ujarnya percaya diri. Beneran _deh_, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipirkan robot bodoh dan mesum ini.

"Aku serius."

Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol, perang dunia dimulai karena masa depan sedang mengalami time eror. Awalnya kau adalah orang yang secara tidak langsung terlibat dalam pembuatan mesin waktu. Namun kau tahu kalau kelompok-kelompok tertentu akan memonopoli temuanmu bersama rekan-rekanmu, dan…"

"Berhenti-berhenti Baek, aku tidak paham eh… jadi di masa depan aku ini ilmuwan?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu aku apa?"

"Suamiku?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Baik baik."

Itulah kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim android bodoh dan mesum ini. Karena ketika si bodoh ini ditanya dia akan melantur kemana-kemana. Fokusnya hilang. Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku Baekhyun pasti android paling bodoh di jamannya.

"Jadi Channie, kau diburu karena melakukan kudeta dengan penemuanmu, karena kesengajaanmu pula, kau yang membuat masa depan menjadi kacau, ya maksudku time eror tadi, kau tahu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ah Chanyeol di masa ini memang sangat idiot ya,"

_Shiet!_ Siapa yang idiot disini?!

"Nah karena tahu kau diburu seluruh dunia, kau merasa menyesal dan ingin mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan waktu yang rusak itu adalah dengan menggunakan IBN 5100, sayangnya IBN 5100 tidak bisa ditemukan di masa depan, jadi kau yang berada di masa depan, berpikir bahwa IBN 5100 ada ketika dia muda, maka dari itu kau diminta untuk mencari IBN 5100 untuk mengembalikan waktu. Tapi sayangnya pemerintah dunia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran dirimu yang di masa depan, mereka berpikir jika kau lenyap dari awal, tidak akan terjadi perang dunia. Jadi.."

"Berhenti.. berhenti Baek, aku pusing.."

"Ah aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar bodoh ya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, aku ingin sekali meninjunya, berterima kasihlah kepada siapapun yang membuat wajah Baekhyun super imut. Ya, memukul makhluk imut bukanlah gayaku.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

A/N: Kebanyakan terinspirasi dari Stein Gates, Eve no Jikan dan Unbreakable Machine Doll, bisa dibilang ketiganya saya kombinasi begitu. maaf kalau banyak sekali typo(s). Jadi mind to review?


End file.
